Livia
by sue9292
Summary: It was the night Sirius left the Black household. But when he realises he has no way to get to his friends he sits in a park and thinks. Then she arrived. The girl who changed him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wrote this for LadyLivia as I know she is in love with Sirius and so I created a character in her honour. Enjoy!**

"Muggles have as many rites as us you inbred, closed minded git" Sirius screamed in his father's face who stood inches away, shaking with rage as his defiant son insulted him to his face in his own house. The oldest son of Mr Black stared defiantly up at him. The two were very similar in looks except the elder of the two was older and a few inches taller, however Sirius prided himself on being nothing like his father in personality. He'd rather die.

They were having another argument, neither party could remember how it started but neither cared anyway. But tonight was different. They had had to put off going to a very large and exclusive ball being held nearby for a new pureblood family in the area.

"You are no longer my son." He whispered. They both knew he wouldn't physically hurt him, he couldn't have it getting out that he had to resort to violence to maintain order in his own house.

His mother now came into Sirius's view and he turned his glare to her shorter frame

"You are not worthy to be in this family! You are not my son you are a blood traitor and I wish you dead! I wish I had never had you!" She screamed, her voice piercing his eardrums horridly.

"Well I wish I wasn't your son! And you know what...I won't be from now on!!" Sirius yelled, turning on his heels and running up the stairs.

He heard a scream and a sharp loud blast from the room he'd just stormed out of. He sighed. She'd finally done it, he was burned off the wall...

It was a kind of release. No longer was he classed as a part of the family he despised with all his heart.

He hurriedly packed all his things away when he reached his room, checked for anything he might have missed and flung his door open again. He was running on adrenaline and couldn't stop now. He took one last look about his room before leaving it behind.

He carried his large trunk and his broom down the stairs and without even glancing into the room where his parents were still stood, yelling at each other loudly, he opened the front door and strode out into the street.

He ignored his parents yells and screams and kept going resolutely.

Soon their voices faded away and his arm started to throb from the weight of the trunk. The adrenaline was fading now. The cold started to bite at him. He set his trunk down and got out his leather jacket.

He knew where to go but he didn't know how to get there. Either James's house or Remus's.

They were both miles away and his shoulders slumped in defeat, he couldn't even fly for fear of muggles seeing him. Realising he couldn't stay in the middle of the pavement in the dark he kept going, he'd never really gone out here, therefore didn't know his way around so he stopped again and looked around, he needed somewhere to sit, where there was some light. Then he saw it. Down the road there was a street lamp, it was flickering a little but it was light.

He made his way to it and looked around, there were bushes on one side of the pavement and the road on the other, a little curious. He peered through the leaves and saw something.

A Park. There were more lights there and a bench. He looked along the hedgerows and saw a gate only a few metres down.

Once sitting on the bench he was at a loss of what to do. He looked around and anyone who walked by would have seen a young boy, scared and alone. Not the young man he was now.

_**Creak.**_

His head snapped round, there was nothing there. He tried to slow his now quick breathing, reminding himself he had his wand.

The world seemed somehow darker, which was a stupid thing to think as it was around midnight now. But thats what he thought.

_**Snap.**_

Okay he did hear something that time. He whipped his head round again and saw something move. Then she appeared.

A girl of around his own age. Brown curly hair and crimson red coat. He couldn't properly see her face but it looked like she didn't know he was there. She moved towards the swings, her black formal shoes tapping the ground. He heard her sigh as she sat down on the closest seat and begin to scuff her shoes by starting to go back and forth a little.

He didn't know why he was watching but he couldn't seem to stop, she was facing him but her head was down, he could see her clothes now as the light wind moved her coat away from her. It was a dress, black, simple but elegant. It looked like she'd just come from a ball of some kind. He decided to make himself known.

"Hello?" He called, she wasn't that far away actually, he realised, so she must have heard him.

But the reaction he got was not the one he had wanted, her head flew up and in her shock she slipped backwards off the swing and onto her back.

He heard her mutter a quick ow before lifting her head to look at him, she stopped the swing with one hand and got up again.

"Hello Sirius Orion Black" She greeted, her voice cool, like he'd done something wrong, she was rubbing her side. He frowned about two things, one how did she know his full name and two that he still couldn't see her face properly because of the flicking light.

"How do you know me?" He asked, very curious.

"Went to a party tonight to introduce ourselves to the pureblood society here in London and all anyone would talk about was your family, they even showed me a family portrait of you all. Mother and Father think that if they can get your parents to calm you down that we should be betrothed. I told them to get lost because I wasn't going to be betrothed to anyone and...well it didn't go so well" She told him, sitting back down on her swing.

He wondered why her voice had changed at that last bit

"What did your parents do? Yell at you?" He guessed. To this she chuckled darkly.

"No my parents waited until we'd gotten home to do this-" She stopped talking and stood up, she then walked a few paces towards him and in the light he could see she had a bruise forming on her cheek and a split lip which was bleeding a little. But he still couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, she had full pouting lips and large brown eyes with flecks of green eyes.

"He hit you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No my mother did that. By dad kicked me in the ribs when I was on the floor after my mother did this to my face. No doubt that when I go home tonight they will get rid of the marks and bribe me. I mean they can't have their pureblood heir running around telling people her parents have to hit her to maintain order in their own home." She explained coldly, her sarcasm icy, though he knew it was not meant to be cold towards him. She had just echoed his earlier thoughts he then realised.

"Well you don't have to worry about it, just left my home and I'm not going back." He told her. Savouring how it felt to say those words.

"Where are you going to go now?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. He'd expected her to ask why he'd left.

He shrugged.

"I know that I can go to my mate's house but I can't get there. So I'm stuck here until I figure out a way to contact them." He replied, quickly looking her up and down. Yes she was very pretty.

She seemed to ponder his answer for a moment before hopping over the metal fence that kept them apart and sitting next to him, he heard her hiss in pain a little as her back touched the bench.

"Come back to my place." She offered with a wave of the hand. His eyes widened as he looked at her. She raised an eyebrow and then he realised that he was Sirius Black, he had to maintain his dignity around any girl and so re-arranged his face.

"Why? How?" He asked, confused.

"I have an owl. You can send a letter to you friend and they can come get you in the morning. How? well I'll distract my parents while you sneak upstairs and then you sleep over on my sofa and thats it." She explained. Her voice now had a warmer edge, it was something Sirius knew from all of his pranks that it was the tone used by someone who had just thought of a plan.

He thought it through

"What if your parents come into your room?" He queried

"Well I bought this orb thing from an old shop in Ireland. It makes it impossible for anyone other than me, or someone I specifically want, to get into the room it's in if you activate it. So they can't go into my room. Ever." She smiled for the first time and it made her look radiant, she had a kind of glow about her when she smiled.

"Okay then." He decided. Why not?

She stood up with a smile and took his broom from him, at his inquiring look she explained

"I wouldn't be able to help with the trunk but I can make it easier for you."

He nodded gratefully and they started to walk the way she had come from, he followed her head and in about ten minutes they were outside her door.

"Okay you head up the stairs, straight down the corridor and its the last one on the left." She explained before using a small green key to unlock the door. They both hurried in and she handed him his broom and he started to get up the stairs as fast as he could while being as quiet as he could. He looked back at her, she was stood outside a closed door biting her lip, which had stopped bleeding. He watched her take a deep breath and push the door open.

"Where have you been!?" A woman's yell could be heard. But it was not said in relief at having a daughter back. It was out of anger and selfish fear.

"I went to rat my parents out for beating me! What do you think I did I went to the park." He heard her spit back, sarcasm dripping from her.

"Do not make us punish you for your ill chosen words again!" A male voice shouted.

"Well maybe I'll just walk out of here and to next door. I'm sure the Lestranges' would love to spread the news of the Lavelles' hitting their only child and heir" Was the cold reply.

Sirius didn't listen anymore. He kept going up the lavish stairway and then made his way down the corridor. He found the door which was made of a very expensive magical wood, the tree it came from changes colour with the season, it faded to a deep blue in winter and her door was that same colour. He made a low whistle inside his head and turned the gold door knob.

Wow. Her room was twice the size of his. He dropped his trunk and stepped forward, placing his broom on the floor aswell. He glanced around.

Her king size bed as well as the entire room was decorated with deep blues and browns.

The walls were a shimmering blue and on the wall near the bed there were pictures hanging there, taking a closer look he saw the girl he was now with, it was a family reunion he supposed as there were alot of people who all looked vaguely the same, same blonde hair and grey eyes.

At the far end next to a tall blonde man who had his arm on her shoulder stood the girl, he knew her because she was the only one with brown hair. Everyone in the picture had an air of regality and seemed to be holding their chins up too far. But that was how she stood out, she was looking straight into the camera, she looked quite defeated as she tried to shrug off the man's hand, he seemed to tighten his grip on her however and then she got angry. She pulled away fiercely and in return the man's face hardened and he slapped her. Everone else in the picture glanced at them before turning back to camera. Ignoring it.

They were her family and they were ignoring the fact that the man was hitting her. He felt guilt rise up in him, he'd always thought he had the worst family, it was obvious he was wrong.

His eyes caught a small line of text carved into the frame 'Never become one of them.'

She was like him. The only one in her family who cared, who was different.

"That was three years ago. I was about thirteen." A sudden voice startled him. He span round to find the girl inches away, his eyes flickered to her lips for just a second, they were so close...

"They healed me and gave me this-" She showed him a pouch, she rattled it and coins clicked together.

"What's your name?" He asked, suddenly realising he had no idea what it was.

She smiled and moved to sit on her bed, he sat aswell, but on the chair next to the vanity.

"I am Evangeline Carina Livia Vela Lavelle. But you can call me Livia, Evangeline doesn't have anything you can shorten it to. Only my parents call me it anyway." She replied with a smile.

"Okay then...Livia" He said, testing out how it sounded, he liked it.

"Okay then...Sirius" She mocked playfully before standing, shrugging off her coat and putting it on the bed. She smiled a little at him before walking straight past him to a drawer. Without even realising it he followed her movements. Enjoying himself and just before she turned around he turned away, faking disinterest. She came back with parchment, a quill and ink and put them on the vanity.

"Get writing then" She told him cheekily before sitting back on the bed.

He turned to the desk and felt her eyes on him. It made him shiver a little knowing that for some reason.

"Why did your parents name you Sirius?" She suddenly asked and though he was suprised at the question he answered immediately.

"It was after my Great-great-great Grandfather who was named after the dog star Sirius. What about you?" He couldn't help but ask, it was only fair after all.

"Well the origin of my name is from a poem, well more like a story by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow about a girl named Evangeline who lost her love Gabriel." She answered and he turned to glance at her, she was now leant back on her elbows, looking at him with glittering eyes and his eyes in turn darkened at the sight.

He abruptly turned back to the parchment

"Do you know the poem?" He asked, keeping his voice level.

"I memorised it a long time ago but I have my favourite parts" Was the simple explanation.

"Say some then" He replied. He'd never heard of this poem. Plus he loved how her voice sounded.

"Somewhat apart from the village, and nearer the Basin of Minas,  
Benedict Bellefontaine, the wealthiest farmer of Grand-Pre,  
Dwelt on his goodly acres; and with him, directing his household,  
Gentle Evangeline lived, his child, and the pride of the village."

"I see what you mean it is almost like a story. Anymore?" He conceded

"White as the snow were his locks, and his cheeks as brown as the oak-leaves.  
Fair was she to behold, that maiden of seventeen summers.  
Black were her eyes as the berry that grows on the thorn by the way-side,  
Black, yet how softly they gleamed beneath the brown shade of her tresses!  
Sweet was her breath as the breath of kine that feed in the meadows."

He stopped writing as she spoke. It was the way she said it, like the words were precious. It made him want to focus on every single word.

"Fairer was she when, on Sunday morn, while the bell from its turret  
Sprinkled with holy sounds the air, as the priest with his hysop  
Sprinkles the congregation, and scatters blessings upon them,  
Down the long street she passed, with her chaplet of beads and her missal,  
Wearing her Norman cap, and her kirtle of blue, and the ear-rings,  
Brought in the olden time from France, and since, as an heirloom,  
Handed down from mother to child, through long generations.  
But a celestial brightness -- a more ethereal beauty -- "

"It always made me think I was like a Princess when I was little. Because someone with my name was that beautiful and angelic." She confessed, he turned his head only for a second to see that she was now laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He chuckled

"When I was very little and I'd just found out that my name meant the dog star I crawled around on all fours barking and growling at everything for weeks." He told her. He'd never told anyone else that before.

She laughed

"That sounds so sweet" She cooed, sitting up on her elbows again and looking at him like he was five.

He puffed his chest out and mock glared

"It was not 'sweet', it was very butch and manly!" He cried, hitting his hand off of the table to mark his words.

She looked at him for a moment before biting her lip with a barely suppressed smile. He rolled his eyes "Go on..." He sighed with a pout and without a further word she started to laugh, her head fell back against the pillow and fell back onto the bed, her cheeks flushed as she tried to calm down, but even after minutes had gone by she still giggled a bit every now and then.

He shook his head and finished off the letter.

"Where's your owl?" He asked, he couldn't see one.

She didn't even bother to sit up or answer as she gave out a short sharp whistle. The large window flew open of it's own accord and a raven feathered owl swooped in gracefully before resting on top of the mirror at the vanity.

"Becrux can you make a delivery for me?" She asked the waiting bird, it nodded once

"Thank you. I'll have a new bird cage waiting for you when you get back sweetie" She told the bird who made a call of thanks before hopping onto the desk and stretch it's leg out.

Sirius quickly put the letter in an envolope and secured it to the leg of Becrux while noddng a thanks. It nodded back. _Smart Bird._

He heard shuffling on the bed and saw Livia getting up and going across the room again with a yawn stifled by her hand, she then went through a door and came out about ten minutes later wearing a chocolate colour string top and shorts and her hair was up in a messy bun. She smiled at him and he didnt think he'd ever seen a girl look so sexy without even trying.

"Miffy" She called, standing in the middle of the room, twirling a rebel lock of hair with her finger.

Pop.

A female elf appeared next to her in what looked like a potato sack and bowed, her eyes went wide as she noticed him but she obediantly turned back to her mistress and bowed again

"Yes Miss?" She asked, her voice significantly higher in pitch than Kreacher he noticed.

She went down onto ther knees to the elf's level and looked her in the eye.

"Miffy now no one is to know Sirius is here okay?-" At the elf's nod she continued

"Now do you think you could bring up some vanilla ice cream and-Sirius want anything?" She asked, turning to look at him.

He stopped watching her hips move as she tried to get comfy in her position on the floor and looked her in the eye

"Chocolate ice cream if you've got it please" He replied with a wide smile, remembering the time he and James had had an ice cream fight, then they had pelted Remus with it until he had roared at them to run or face his wrath and came after them wielding a HUGE tub of ice cream pelting them with scoops of it.

She nodded

"Okay then vanilla ice cream and chocolate ice cream. Oh and please Miffy when my parents aren't around remember you can wear that jumper I gave you, it'll keep you warm" She told the elf whose eyes started to tear up before she nodded

"Anything for My Miss"

And with a Pop she disappeared again.

"If she keeps wearing that pillow case on nights like these she'll freeze to death." He heard her mutter and his lips twitched into a small smile again.

At that exact moment while he watched her stand and move towards the long blue velvet sofa and arrange some pillows near the one end in slow motion he felt like he knew her better from only a few hours than he had known any other girl...ever.

And he loved it. It felt like she'd let him know all those things about her. And only him.

He heard her stifle another yawn and it broke him out of his sudden trance, he decided if she went out of the room again he'd promptly slap himself for being so shy around a girl.

"I'll just go and get a blanket, while I'm gone feel free to get some pajamas on" She told him with a smile before leaving the room again, he promptly slapped himself upside the head like he said he would and winced at the blow before getting out some old pajama bottoms and a large top, he quickly got changed and resumed looking round the room, his eyes were drawn to another picture.

He moved over to it swiftly and his eyes flickered over it. It was one of those proffessional photographs in a proper studio, there was a little girl sitting on a seat with green background behind her. She was swinging her legs of the edge and smiling at the camera, her wavy brown hair flying around her and her eyes bright. Sirius smiled at it.

"I was six" Livia's voice startled him again.

"You look really happy" He commented, glancing back at her then returning his gaze to the picture. He heard her laugh coldly

"Keep watching" She told him softly.

He did watch and the smile fell from his lips as he saw a thin blonde lady come into the picture, she grabbed onto the little girl's legs and pulled them down, making the girl cry out as her legs were forced to stop swinging. The woman seemed to ignore the cry and moved to sort out her hair aswell, pulling tightly into a ponytail. By this point the girl was in tears, they were trailing down her pink cheeks and hitting her dress softly. The woman then moved from the frame and the flash of the camera went off. Capturing the abuse of a small girl.

Sirius turned away from it, unable to watch the process again, he looked down to her, she was still looking at the picture with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry" He told her sincerely. She looked into his eyes

"I should actually thank them, if they had been nice then I would have listened to their rubbish about mudbloods and half breeds and blood traitors. It's due to their cruelty that I became who I am." She answered, meaning every word.

"Then maybe I should go thank them aswell" He replied, trying to make light of the situation, her eyes glittered and she smiled up at him and that was when he snapped.

He lent down and captured her lips. He stepped closer, enjoying the jolt of electricity running through him and her soft lips on his. She was shy as she returned the kiss and that made him sure it was her first, this spurred him on as he deepened it, moving a hand to her cheek. He wanted her first kiss to be special. His other hand came to rest on her hip and he felt her arms go around his neck.

Pop.

They broke away quickly at the sound and both saw Miffy looking up at them both, smiling widely. She went to the vanity and put down two small tubs of ice cream before bowing and with a giggle she disappeared.

Sirius didn't think he'd ever been in such an awkward situation. The room was tense as they both stood, not knowing what the next move should be.

"Oh great the ice cream is here" She suddenly said and he smiled as she blushed at the stupid sentance before they both got their ice cream and spoons.

As they both started to eat the tension slowly built and Sirius was halfway through mentally kicking his own ass when she spoke out while staring intently at the tub on her lap

"That-that was my first kiss."

"Was it worth it?" He asked, smiling just a little as her cheeked flushed and she nodded.

They both looked at eachother for a second before starting to chuckle, soon they were both laughing and suddenly all the tension was gone and Livia motioned him over to sit on her bed.

They sat opposite eachother, crosslegged on the bed, eating ice cream. She was so easy to be around he noticed.

"So Sirius is it true that you tried to burn down Mrs Faylen's dinner table?" She asked with a chuckle. He laughed and nodded

"Yeah when I was like ten, I'd heard her telling mymother about how her daughter and I should get married, this annoyed me to no end because I'd never even met the little princess so I used some muggle matches I'd found to set the table leg on fire. Never been back since" He told her, laughing and shaking his head

"Where we used to live there was this boy about our age, can't remember his name but when we were seven my parents decided to get us together and locked us in my room alone. He started throwing my stuff about and broke my favourite doll...that was the day I got my first taste of magic because I threw him out the window, he had a broken arm and concussion, every time I saw him after that he'd run away scared of me, it was hilarious" She replied, shaking with laughter.

"How many times have your parents tried to set you up?" Sirius exclaimed with a smile. She counted them out on her fingers

"Well he was the first, then when I was nine there was Tony something or other but I set fire to his bed by accident and he was too traumatised to ever speak to me again, then when I was twelve there was Theodore Nott and it was his idea to get together, I kicked his ass because he tried to kiss me on the cheek, he got mad and his parents took him away and then there was the almost engagement to you." She answered, smiling.

"Seriously? Theodore Nott! He goes to Hogwarts with me, you poor thing he's awful" He exclaimed

"You go to Hogwarts?! That's where I'm going next term, we'll see each other then!" She cried and clapped her hands excitedly. Their ice cream now lay forgotten as they chatted.

"Well I hope you're in Gryffindor with me then! Gryffindor is the best house by far" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah I've heard about the houses, Gryffindor does sound good but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw either, anything but Slytherin. Father went there and he said the hat does way in which house your relatives were in, so obviously not good for me because they have all been Slytherins" She told him. He shook his head violently at this

"All my family was in Slytherin but I'm a Gryffindor, the hat listens to your choice" He retorted, smiling.

"Well thats good-"

Pop.

"Yes Miffy?" Livia asked, tilting her head so she could see over Sirius's shoulder towards the house elf.

"The Master wishes you to go to sleep now, Master says you need sleep so you do not look bad for the galla tomorrow." Miffy said politely. Sirius noticed she was wearing a small turtle neck jumper of blue and brown stripes.

"Fine, Miffy can you take these tubs downstairs, don't let Father see them though-" Livia huffed then kindly held out the half finished tubs

"-thank you, and you look very nice in that jumper Miffy" She finished, smiling down at the elf who blushed and bowed deeply

"Thank you Miss" She squeaked before disappearing.

"Well I guess it's time to get some sleep...oh god I hadn't seen the time" Livia said with a sigh as she looked to the clock which now read 2:05 AM.

Sirius moved from her bed and over to the sofa she had set up for him. He got himself settled and watched her get comfy in her bed, she clicked her fingers and the lights went out, now the only light he could see her by was the moon.

"Good night Evangeline Carina Livia Vela Lavelle" He called into the darkness and heard her chuckle, it made him smile

"And good night to you Sirius Orion Black" She called softly before they both fell asleep.

IIIIIII

Tap.

Sirius shifted in his sleep.

Tap.

He groaned.

Tap.

He rolled over as he forgot where he was and landed on the floor in a tangle of sheets.

Tap.

He looked to the window and saw Becrux at the window, pecking persistantly, eyes on her owner.

Tap.

He looked to Livia who slept through, she had a peaceful smile on her lips and the warm morning light shone down onto her. She looked beautiful. More so than any girl he'd ever seen in tons of make up and their best outfits.

Tap.

He saw her frown at the sound and chuckled softly, trying to fight off the sheets to get to the window.

Tap.

She moaned, he shuddered.

Tap.

She blindly threw out a hand and grabbed the pillow next to her and slapped it over her face. He chuckled again.

Tap.

"Becrux!" She suddenly cried, throwing herself from the bed and striding to the window, she flung it open, the bird swooped in and landed on the Vanity.

"Obviously you are not a morning person" Sirius joked and she pulled her tongue out at him before falling back onto her bed.

"Why are you on the floor?" She suddenly asked, sitting up as she realised his position.

"Forgot where I was and fell of the sofa" he replied and watched her laugh and look at him as if he werer a little child who'd done something cute, he pouted and she chuckled.

Finally he removed himself from the sheet and took the letter from Becrux. He read it through and smiled

"James says I can crash at his place, he's sent a portkey which will go off at 8:30 AM." They both looked to the clock, it was 8:28. He tipped out a ring and threw it in the air before catching it

"He had to set that time when he knew I'd only have a few minutes. Idiot!" He exclaimed good naturedly, knowing he would have done the same, hurriedly he removed his sleeping shirt and smirked a little as he heard Livia gasp and spin round. He knew he looked good...Thank god for Quidditch.

He slipped on a random shirt from his trunk and took pity on her by finishing changing in the bathroom. He stepped out and flung the pajama bottoms into his trunk and put his leather jacket back on, he put his broom ontop of the case and looked to the clock- 8:29AM.

Livia had not moved and she smiled at him when he looked to her, swiftly he moved infront of her and his lips met hers, after a few second enjoying her soft lips he pulled back to look into her eyes and smiled.

Then he quickly moved away to shoulder his broom and grab his trunk, he put on the ring and turned back to her

"See you at Hogwarts Livia" He said with a smile before disappearing.

And they both wished in that split second that it was time to go to Hogwarts that second. But they would see each other soon. Both smiled at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

With a pop Sirius appeared in James's room and grinned as he saw his best friend in not the smartest position in a time when Sirius had to give out a little pay back. For some odd reason James had fallen back to sleep and Sirius decided it was time to repay his best friend for his stunt with the portkey.

"Boo!" He stood over the bed and yelled. James flew from the bed comically and landed on the floor in an angry heap, wrapped in his sheets uncannily like Sirius had been earlier.

He flew up and glared hard at his best friend before smirking

"Knew you'd get me back but I didn't think it would be that soon...my own fault for falling asleep I suppose." He said with a chuckle.

"yes it was your fault, but we're even now" Sirius informed him. They both grinned at each other for a moment before stepping to hug the other.

After their brotherly hug James sat back down on his bed while Sirius found a spot on his favourite chair in James's large bedroom.

"So who was this girl then? You were very vague in the letter mate" James started the conversation, genuinely interested in this new girl in Sirius's letter, who had been described as 'beautiful' instead of Sirius's usual vocabulary; in cluding 'hot' and 'smokin' '.

Sirius grinned happily at the thought of Livia, who he actually missed in that moment, even though it had only been a few minutes since they had parted.

"Livia. Mate it was amazing. I've never felt so relaxed around a girl, she was so easy to talk to." He started and then proceeded to tell James everything, about her family being like his but worse, how they met, the pictures on the wall, the story of her name and their two kisses.

By the end James was staring at his playboy best friend like a gold fish, he kept it up for a few minutes before Sirius got bored and clapped his hands infront of the other boy's face.

"Padfoot...you've found your Lily." James breathed, using his own love as an example. Sirius thought about it seriously (just had to add that in) before looking back to James.

"You're right! Oh sweet Merlin!" He exclaimed, eyes as wide as the golden plates at Hogwarts.

"What does she look like, you just said beautiful and that just makes me think she looks like Lily which, I'm sure, isn't right." James continued, really wanting to know now. Sirius had always been a have some fun with a girl then let her down gently kind of guy, not with a girl for over two weeks at most...ever.

"Wow. So this is how you feel about Lily?" Sirius asked, he'd never truly understood how deep James's feeling for Lily were until that exact moment.

James nodded with a grin.

"Sirius is in love!" James yelled jokingly, and proceeded to clap his hands and giggle uncontrolably while jumping around the room in an almost too girlish way for a guy. Sirius gave out a bark like laugh and then jumped up aswell

"And she's coming to Hogwarts next term!" He cried and James jumped to him, they grabbed each other's hands and squealed while jumping in a circle, mimicing the many girls they had seen do that exact thing...well thats what they would claim later anyway (but we know better).

* * *

Livia put a hand to her lips with a small smile.

_My first kiss...and my second..._

She let out a small chuckle as she thought back to last night, then she thought about the kiss again and shivered, she grinned and got dressed. She truly couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts now. At first she'd been scared, it was a new school and they only people she knew there were stuck-up Slytherins like Malfoy and the Black sisters. But now she knew Sirius was going to be there aswell she was all too happy to go.

He was the first guy to ever actually talk to her like she was a person. She chuckled as she remembered his story about his name, it was very cute.

Then with the sound of flapping wings she remembered Becrux who was sitting patiently on the window sill, as if waiting for her present of a new cage.

Livia smiled at her and walked over to the cuboard where Becrux's cage was, it was quite a big larger than the small one she had previously been squashed into, as her parents had sent her off to Diagon Alley and were too busy to go with her, and with the money lat over that they had given her she had bought Becrux a present.

With a soft coo becrux swiftly flew over and landed on Livia's shoulder, she nipped her ear as a thank you and when Livia set down the cage she was in it in a second, she looked around approvingly and cooed again in happiness. Livia smiled and went back to the bed.

She looked at the the sofa Sirius had slept on and saw that he'd forgotten the top he'd slept in. She vowed to get it back to him when they next met and put it in her suitcase so her parents wouldn't see. And with that she went downstairs, taking a deep breath as she went to breakfast.


End file.
